new hope
by DrAgOnGrIl25
Summary: In a new world can Cloud save Gaia and his lovers from Jenova Cloud/Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris Angeal/Ree/Genesis
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so please be nice. Threesomes/Foursomes and lemons, limes later if I get any reviews, oh Au and ocs. Cloud/Sephiroth/Zack/ Aeris, Angeal/ Ree (oc). Genesis

I do not own ff7 I wish I did but no such luck square doses. Italic is Ree and Bold is Cloud talking mind to mind, I blame Hojo.

this Chapter is rating a T will be M soon i hope

Chapter one: WTF?

Cloud's mako blue eyes looked over the water in Aeris' church, his bright blond hair moving in the slight breeze, He did not turn as footsteps sounded though the air.

"Ree what is it now?" his tone flat showing how much he did not want the girl there at that time.

"Sorry emo-boy I was worried about you, it's not good for you to do this to yourself it's been four years now. Ree sighed," Will you at lest eat the food I got for you? Ree was smaller than Cloud by a few inches about 5'1 with a solid form and zero fat anywhere. Her white-gray hair was in a tight braid going down her blue leather-clad ass. In the DEEPGROUND thing Cloud had almost took her head off till he saw her blue-black eyes and the fact she got speared to save his ass.

"Its cat meat to day Cloud and I haven't seen Dark Nation with Rufus lately, Ree joked. Cloud chuckled quietly at the thought and moved over for Ree to sit down. Grabbing the food she got for him.

"Thanks Ree. Ree smiled at him and sat down next to him drawing one of her legs up to lay her head on it and look over at the water in the church. 'I wish I could have met Aeris' Ree thought to herself 'so do I Ree' was the reply. "You know I hate when you do that Cloud" Ree stated out loud. 'Sorry I can't help it some times' 'I know Cloud I'm sorry, it's not your fault, it's Hoji's the bastard did something to me that you couldn't have know about and it did help in that fight though.' Very true Ree I'm still not sure how you did that move' I'm just like that Cloud didn't you know? They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and started laughing. "Okay that was bad I'm sorry about that, it was a terrible joke and I know it," Ree giggled out, the air around the two moved as if something was there. The two moved at the same time drawing weapons out and ready for a fight,

"Aeris, Zack, Sephiroth" came Cloud soft voice.

"Cloud" Aeris said with a smile.

"Spiky" Zack crowed and jumped him making the two fall to the floor. Aeris started giggle at the hero under a tickle attack by Zack or Zack Attack as many used to call it.

"Zackary do not hurt him, came Sephiroth's smooth baritone with the hint of a laugh as he moved to help the helplessly laughing Cloud. Aeris slowly move over to Ree who was look a little lost.

"Hello there I'm Aeris, I'm glad you been taking care of our Cloud." Ree started a little at the words.

"Ree and are you Cloud's Aeris? Came the worried reply and in a quieter voice, "didn't you died?

"Yes, I did but Mother Gaia is letting me and the others visit Cloud and we have to ask him something for her." Aeris answered. Ree looked over to Cloud and wished for the best for her friend. Seph had finally got Zack off Cloud and was helping him stand up and they moved over to Aeris and Ree were. "Well you got to met Aeris Ree what do you think? Cloud teased though there was a thread of worry in his thoughts. "I can't believe she puts up with you" Ree teased back. Cloud gave one of his rare smiles, he was good looking before but with his face lit up like that he became breathtaking.

"Thank you Ree"

"Ya I know Cloud." Aeris smile and then look seriously at Cloud.

"Cloud Mother Gaia needs your help again" she said sadly, "On one of her other selves is starting to have go thought what we did." Cloud started and then looked sad and tired.

"When am I going?"

"Question, if it like here wouldn't he already be there?" Ree asked wondering.

"Hey that's right Aeris, why dose our Spiky need to go again?" Zack asked. Sephiroth and Aeris sighed at the same time.

"Zack were you paying any mind at all when we talked to Gaia?" Sephiroth asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Of couse I did Seph, I just I kind of maybe sort of forgot." Zack look sheepish. Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth and Ree looked at him and sighed.

"Its okay Zack I do the explains." Aeris then turn to look Cloud in the eye. "In the other world you died before you could get to ShinRa, there is no one who can take on Seph like you did Cloud." Cloud looked down at the ground and in a voice full of pain "So I'm just a killer huh." All of them look at Cloud in shock at his words. Sephiroth look sadly at Cloud then walked over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"I never blamed you Cloud" Sephiroth said sadly looking Cloud in the eyes. Ree moved from foot to foot unsure if she should leave Zack then looked over at her and beamed a smile.

"Its ok to stay if you want to." Ree gave a shake of head stating that she would stay. They looked over to Aeris talk to Cloud.

" No Cloud you now know what is going to happen you can change it, Gaia is giving you a gift to make a happier world." Cloud looked at her and then nodded his head.

"When do I leave?" come the reply. Ree looked at Cloud for a sec and desided in a tone that held no fear.

"I'm going with you."

"WHAT!" come from all of them. Ree rolled her eyes and stated.

"He going to need back up for this and I can help him." It was thought about for a secend and then Aeris said,

"Gaia says its ok for her to go she can help Cloud till we meet him again." Seph look unhappy for a mintune and then give a small nod of his sliver head. Zack looked happy at the thought Cloud would not be alone in the other world.

"Okay its time." Aeris said and then turn to the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued

i hope you like it I'm still working on my writing style i would like helpful reviews please flamers can kiss my butt :D


	2. let's get started

Hey sorry I not updated in sorry long I was moving and had a ton of homework and I could not it the chapter like I wanted it. Here is what I got. Hope you like it.

This chapter is t

Chapter 2: lets get started

Aeris turned and looked over at water that started to glow mako green. Slowly turned back to Cloud and Ree smiled sadly. She reached over and hugged Cloud tight.

" Its time to go Cloud", Aeris said sadly, holding Cloud tight before letting go and turning to the glowing water. Ree slowly started to walk to the mako water where the steps were made to get in the water after the geostima.

" Will our weapons come with us?" Ree asked stopping and looking over at Aeris. Aeris smiled to trance for a minute, then turned to Ree and said, " Gaia will let you take you swords and your materia will be mastered know matter what level it was at, your materia will also be much stronger, the Gaia your going to is starting to fight back at Shina. There is one other thing Gaia would like to do but it up to you Ree, she can make you part Certa like me but it is your choice to do so, Aeris looked away for a minute and sadly said you would be one of the last Certa.

"Sure" Ree said "I would be honored to be a Certa like you Aeris I guess I can call you sis now huh," Ree gave a rueful grin "it's not like I knew my parents anyways". Aeris gave a brilliant smile and grasped Ree in a tight hug. She turned to the water and gave Cloud and Ree a push to the edge of the pool. Zack stepped and gave Cloud a bone crushing hug complete with a tongue down his throat then turn to Ree and grabbed her in to a tight hug as well, Sephiroth gently kiss Cloud on the lips and whispered something in his ear before putting something in his pocket and backing up. Ree waited over by the steps ready to step in. Cloud started moving over to her then turn back to look at his lovers one more time with wet eyes move to step in the glowing water Ree right beside him stepping in at the same time. The water rising to engulf them as it started burning a little as the mako touch their skin. It closed over their heads without a sound, then a bright flash and all went dark.

Cloud woke to warm water and sun shining thought the trees looking around he saw that he was in the forgotten city in the lake where he had put Aeris' body to rest. Lifting himself out of the water to finishing walking to the shore, checking his sword and materia he started looking for Ree, he saw her over by the shell house. Cloud moved quickly over to where Ree lay. Checking Ree over he then notice her hair look more silver-white than her normal gray-white not that anyone would say that to her face or in the same city as her. She was a violent bitch about her hair color but wasn't about to color it for people, it looked a lot better this way. He check her sword and materia saw they were still there then gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

Ree slowly opened her eyes to Cloud shaking her shoulder dripping water from his hair on her. Rising from the sand around a small lake with glowing trees, looking over her shoulder she saw a large shell house-thing.

"So we make it then", Ree asked looking at Cloud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry we moved and then my grandpa fell and broke his hip I've been help my mom take care of him, while moving it was not fun but his doing better and the muse came up and hit me up side the head.

Hope you like and flamers as always can kiss my ass.

Dragongirl


End file.
